


【秋姬野】失而復得

by babyscratches



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Parallel Universes, Work In Progress
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyscratches/pseuds/babyscratches
Summary: 算是半个平行宇宙里的故事吧我就是想让他俩快乐做爱！但没有写得很肉也许是ooc到秋和姬野本人看完以后都要暴打我的地步文笔如id，提前感谢阅读！
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki & Himeno, Hayakawa Aki/Himeno
Kudos: 4





	【秋姬野】失而復得

-

鲜血溅了早川秋一脸。

武士刀的身体被幽灵恶魔一把撕开，大片的猩红喷洒在四周，也喷到了刚刚差点丧命于武士刀手下，现在终于得以喘口气的早川秋。太好了，还好有其他恶魔插手……等等，幽灵恶魔不是姬野前辈的契约恶魔吗？

早川秋很快就发现了姬野的身影，视线却无法从她已经空荡荡的右边袖筒上挪开。

“嘭”地一下，左边袖筒也垂了下来。袖子轻飘飘的，随着旁边恶魔战斗卷起的风浪在空中忽上忽下地浮着。

姬野也看到了他。她的全身遍布着血污，脸上挂满了泪水，但在和早川秋视线接触的那一瞬间她还是挤出了笑容。

“秋君不要死哦……”

长裤“啪嗒”一声掉落在地上。瞳仁也从姬野的左眼里消失了，她茫然地眨了眨眼睛，身体仍面朝着早川秋的方向。早川秋感觉自己的灵魂已经快附不住肉体了。他这才明白为什么幽灵恶魔愿意倾尽全力。

“希望我死掉的时候，你能为我哭一下哦……”

被子弹开了一个洞的血色衬衫缓缓飘了下来。最后的眼罩在空中乘着气流打了个转，接着停到早川秋的皮鞋上。

这是姬野的落幕。

他怔了好一会儿，然后蹲下身，颤抖着双手捧起那块浸着血和泪的眼罩。

就在刀魔袭击的前一秒，眼罩的主人还有说有笑地和他一起吃了拉面。不过店选得不太好，拉面其实挺难吃的。

……

一瞬间心脏好像被人开了个洞，空落落的，还有着撕裂一般的疼痛。

-

怎么会这么疼……

……

怎么耳朵也有点疼？

早川秋有些疑惑地睁开眼睛，积在眼皮里的泪水顺势掉出了眼眶。姬野本来正坐在他身边鬼鬼祟祟，见状吓了一跳。

“秋君……我没有想到会这么痛诶。”

没有理会姬野的奇怪举动，早川秋松了一大口气。还好啊，还好是梦。姬野还活着，还在他身边活蹦乱跳的。

“还有烟吗？”刚睡醒的烟鬼朝姬野问道。

“啊，这是最后一根了。”姬野指着自己嘴里叼着的那根说。

早川秋一下子从床上坐起来，面对着姬野。不知道是被烟瘾操纵，还是被梦醒的劫后余生感包围，总之他向姬野慢慢靠过去，直到两人鼻尖相对。姬野眨了眨眼睛，细长的睫毛像一把刷子，猝不及防地在早川秋的心上扫了一下。

“那就给我啊。”

一句理所当然的话却被早川秋还带着点鼻音的起床嗓盖得毫无气势。姬野眼角一弯，深吸了一口后将烟从嘴里抽出来，转了个方向递到早川秋嘴里。

“真是拿你没办法呢。”白色烟雾伴随着姬野的话缓缓喷在了早川秋的脸上。透过烟雾，他看到了姬野一脸宠溺的笑容。他没说话，咬着烟胡乱吸了两口便取了出来，嘴唇压上姬野的。平时的早川秋没有这么主动，但这次那个梦真的让他怕了。看着她在他眼前一点一点消失，仿佛她不曾存在于这个世界一样，他受不了，也永远不想看到这个场面。

早川秋的手紧紧搂住姬野的头，嘴唇吻得发狠，不给对方一点喘息的空间。

没有什么比失而复得更让人幸福。

-

姬野拥上他的肩膀。虽说不知道早川秋怎么回事，也没追究她刚才的小动作，但姬野觉得十分惊喜。就当是早上难得发情好了，正好她也想做。难舍难分之际，姬野将早川秋手里的烟接过并摁在烟灰缸里，接着又将他后背推到床板上。

“秋君今天很主动呢。”姬野笑得开心，一把撤掉早川秋身上多余的被子，换成自己跨坐在他身上。早川秋已经起了反应的下身抵着她的柔软。两个人下半身都只穿着一条底裤，材质柔软得几乎可以忽略掉布料的存在。

“姬野前辈才更主动吧……”早川秋抱住姬野的腰，略带无奈地看着她三下五除二就把两人衣服剥个精光。姬野俯下身，从早川秋的额头开始亲吻，然后一路向下，脖子，锁骨，胸口，还有胸前的小凸起都没有被冷落。早川秋被吻得差点出声，但在声音溢出嘴边的前一秒又强行咽了下去，取而代之的是长长的一声鼻息。

太阳才刚刚升起，仅有的几缕光线照射进来，朦胧地勾勒出姬野的身体。早川秋目不转睛地盯着姬野的灵巧唇瓣，看着她一点一点将自己身体里的欲火烧得更旺。他觉得嘴里好干。

在早川秋腰间留下最后一个吻痕后，姬野的手握上他早已挺立的欲望。早川秋呼吸一滞，随后便感觉到自己的分身被温热的口腔包裹了个完全。一向从容的他这时候呼吸也有些错乱。

“秋君还是这么美味。”姬野吞吐着这根坚硬滚烫的分身，舌头毫不吝啬地品尝着柱上每一寸皮肤，而后来到顶端使坏一般地打起转。肉体特有的荤气带着男性荷尔蒙的气息充斥着姬野的口腔，她身下又释放出一股热流，迫不及待地希望能被早川秋填满。

“呃嗯……”早川秋抑制不住地发出一声呻吟，敏感的顶端被这样逗弄，让他既享受又有些不甘。他一只手为姬野理着碍事的头发，另一只手则抓住了她饱满的胸乳揉捏着。姬野感受着胸部传来的快意，加快了吞吐的动作。早川秋有些受不了，托着姬野的头带她离开自己的炙热。微肿的双唇吐出分身的时候勾起了一根银丝，看得他恨不得立刻进入这具诱人的身体。他扶着姬野的肩将她直起身，而后按住她的腰往下坐。

根本无需刻意对准，姬野身下的湿濡几乎是一瞬间就将早川秋的坚硬吃了进去。到底是什么时候养成这样的默契的，早川秋已经记不清了。只依稀记得最开始的一次是他的成人生日聚餐上，姬野和往常一样喝得酩酊大醉，但不同的是，那次被姬野带回家的人变成了他。姬野对早川秋说生日快乐的时候，他正在她身体里泻出一片白浊。

之后……就一直是他了。

二人不约而同发出了一声感叹。姬野搂住早川秋的脖子，找准平衡后便开始缓缓扭起腰肢。柔软内壁被坚硬肉刃摩擦的快感像过电一般流向姬野的全身，她感觉下身又有一阵暖流淌出，随后仰起头和早川秋接吻。

姬野喜欢在上面。这是早川秋很早就发现的，但他不介意被她掌控全局。姬野柔软但有力的腰在他身前有节奏地摆着，一下一下蹭过他的坚硬，牵引着他的感官。早川秋缠住姬野的舌尖，接着扣上她的后脑，加深了唇舌间的纠缠。手沿着柔顺的短发游走，下一秒便碰到了绕过后脑的眼罩绷带。那是姬野和幽灵恶魔签订契约的代价，也是他在梦里看到的，姬野消失时最后一件飘落在地的，她存在过的痕迹。

心又突然抽紧了。

早川秋搂着姬野的腰，转了个身将她圈在自己身下。二人的下身一直紧紧相连，转动身体带来的碾磨让早川秋爽得倒吸了一口气。他调整好姿势后，将自己的欲望退到穴口，接着便猛地一挺，开始又一轮律动。被湿软紧致的内壁挤压的感觉让早川秋愈发失控，他弯下腰撑在她的两侧，抽插的速度逐渐加快。姬野的身体配合着他的动作，嘴里时不时溢出几声呻吟，伴随着肉体碰撞的响声传到早川秋的耳朵里，激得他动作更加粗暴。

姬野喜欢看他在性事里丢掉自己的温柔人格，展现出狂野的一面给她。比起在公安里对待谁都很礼貌温和的早川秋，姬野更喜欢现在伏在她身上不断抽送，眉头因快感微微皱起的早川秋。这时候的秋君是只属于她一个人的秋君。她一边享受着早川秋越来越猛烈的撞击，一边伸手为他擦去额角的汗珠。汗水此刻将靛蓝的发色浸得更深，有几滴逃过了姬野的擦拭，顺着早川秋的下颌掉到了姬野的嘴角，又被她用舌尖勾了干净。

她看向早川秋的眼睛。那对被窗外光线映得更显清透的水色瞳仁也凝视着她。

就仿佛掉进姬野的注视里一般，早川秋又情不自禁地低下头含住她的唇。早川秋在做爱的时候很少说荤话，只是默默听着姬野在亲吻中含糊不清又令人脸红心跳的言语，随后更加卖力地操弄。比起第一次时他的被动和不知所措，现在的他算得上是游刃有余。数不清多少次的性事让早川秋对姬野的敏感点了如指掌，他故意在每次冲刺时让分身蹭过那块软肉，惹得姬野身体不住地战栗。快感在姬野体内累得越来越高，她的手肆意抚摸着早川秋的后背，指甲嵌进略带粗糙的皮肉，在他背后留下一道道红痕。

“秋君……一起去吧？”

“好。”

床架被二人的动作摇得吱呀作响，晃动越来越密集，最终一切在早川秋和姬野共同的叹息声中归于平静。

-

清理好两个人之间混杂的各种液体后，早川秋捡起被踹得掉到地下的被子盖在两人身上，而后靠着床板休息。想抽烟，但手却在床头柜摸了个空，他这才想起来家里没有烟了。

“我待会儿下楼去买。”姬野在旁边靠着他的肩膀，看到他的动作以后咯咯笑了一下。烟是她教着抽的，爱也是她教着做的。总之这些早川秋一开始都有些抗拒的事情现在全数打上了姬野的印记。耳垂上的这个也是，都和他念叨很久了。

“耳朵怎么好疼。”平静下来的早川秋这才感觉到耳朵的异样，说着就朝耳垂摸。然而碰到了一个硬硬的小东西。

“嘿嘿，我给你开了耳洞。”姬野知道他不会介意，窝进被子里大大咧咧地承认了自己的罪行。本来应该在早川秋睁眼的时候就说的。

“有耳洞的秋君果然更帅了呢。”即使半张脸都埋在枕头里也挡不住姬野满脸的笑意。

“……”

早川秋叹了口气，也钻进了被子，将姬野圈在了怀里。姬野找了个舒服的姿势靠在早川秋的胸口，眼皮眨了几下，有点沉。

“等下再去买烟吧。”仿佛看穿了她的睡意一般，早川秋轻声说道。“抱歉早上折腾前辈了，现在再睡会儿。”

旁边的人应了一声，很快就睡着了。早川秋听着姬野在自己怀里均匀的呼吸声，轻轻地将她的眼罩摘下来叠好放在床头。太阳已经升起，阳光透过窗户洒在有些皱的被子上，令人舒心。城市开始动起来了，街上也恢复了往日的车水马龙。

-

早川秋看着睡得正酣的姬野，突然想到了什么。他下了床，给花壶灌好水后朝阳台走去。

大大小小的盆栽散落在阳台的各个角落。都是姬野亲手种下的，枝繁叶茂，现在长得正好。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 后来早川秋因为刚打完耳洞就剧烈运动，耳洞发炎了，养了很久才好（真的


End file.
